


Hands Folded Still

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and Amy are enjoying a quiet morning at home when the Doctor drops in, and their adventure doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Folded Still

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I decided I shipped this, but I've discovered that it's one of the few things I can't multiship to the fullest extent, because I can't reconcile a universe in which Rory exists but isn't with Amy (even if she's with Clara). So the story of this is that Clara has pretty much taken Rory's place, and maybe it's set between Cold Blood and The Pandorica Opens, but maybe it's just that Rory doesn't exist in this particular story!verse.

     Clara stood in the doorway, gazing softly at Amy still ensconced in a tangle of sheets and blankets in their shared bed. A halo of fiery-red spread out on the pillow next to her, the taller woman’s face was smooth and free from worry – Clara’s favorite sight in the universe.

     As if she could feel Clara’s eyes resting on her, Amy began to stir, her eyes fluttering open as she stretched. “Clara?” she murmured, reaching out to the opposite side of the bed. Clara stepped forward and slid back into bed and into Amy’s arms, tucking her smaller body into the other woman’s familiar curves.

     They lay that way for quite some time, neither speaking, each taking comfort in the mere fact that she could still spend time this way. But Clara eventually decided to get up again, pulling Amy with her and into the kitchen, the short distance sprinkled with an inordinate amount of kisses. They made breakfast together, handing needed items between them in a practiced dance made perfect by repetition. Finishing, they perched on opposite ends of the couch, feet intertwined between them as they talked.

     The serenity was suddenly broken by a sound they both knew well – a sound accompanied by the sudden materialization of a blue box in the corner. The two women smiled at each other and hopped up, hurrying to get dressed in something other than the overlarge t-shirts they had both opted to wear for bed.

     Returning to the living room a few minutes later, both used to getting dressed quickly, they were greeted by an impatient-looking Doctor leaning against the side of the TARDIS. He ushered them both into the police box, muttering, “We haven’t got all day!” under his breath and causing Amy to roll her eyes in his general direction.

     “Where are we headed?” asked Clara, skipping towards the console and resting against it. Amy joined her, sliding her arm around the smaller woman’s waist and giving her a quick kiss before they both looked expectantly at the Doctor. He rewarded them with another roll of the eyes and a groan of “at least no one else can see you” before beginning his usual banging and flipping of switches on the console. The girls both held on tight as they catapulted away, laughing that the Doctor hadn’t told them where they were going, but each slightly apprehensive because that hadn’t always turned out so well in the past…

\-----------

     A sopping wet Amy collapsed onto the floor of the TARDIS, her long red hair sticking to arms as she attempted to squeeze some of the excess water out of her shirt. The Doctor and Clara followed her in, both perfectly dry and suddenly fixed in an unrelenting glare from the ginger on the floor. Clara hurried off down one of the TARDIS’s hallways, searching for their bedroom door to find a spare set of clothes for Amy to change into. The Doctor, a sheepish look on his face, turned around and began setting switches to let the TARDIS drift into free flight, its three occupants able to move around unencumbered.

     Everything was quiet for a few moments as Clara returned with the clothes and Amy stepped around a corner to change, pointedly dropping her wet things behind her as she returned. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he found himself again the recipient of Amy’s unrelenting stare. She settled down onto the edge of the console platform, her newly bare feet dangling over the edge as she leaned on one of the poles holding up the railing. Clara looked around for a moment, her face revealing the uncertainty spinning through her mind. But when Amy’s hand slid from her lap down to the floor she sat on, as if reaching for someone who should be sitting next to her, Clara immediately slid into the space beside her.

     The two clasped hands and Clara rested her head on Amy’s shoulder, who in turn rested her head on top of Clara’s. Watching them, the Doctor leaned on the console, the still moment a rare occurrence in the TARDIS.

     Amy’s voice suddenly broke the glassy silence. “I nearly drowned,” she said, her voice steady and even, but tinged with a note the Doctor had never heard there before. “Just…drowned. Not fighting or anything. Because someone pushed me off a bridge.”

     Quiet fell over the control room again, the two women still sitting with their hands intertwined, the Doctor standing behind. As he watched Clara reach up to wipe a tear from Amy’s cheek, his feet moved as if of their own accord, and he found himself bending down on Amy’s other side, joining the both of them on the floor. He didn’t reach out to Amy, leaving that to Clara, but instead maintained the silence, using the unusual aura to communicate that which he could not communicate in words.

     No one spoke, and Amy and Clara held onto one another, and the Doctor swore that, if he could not protect the two of them, they would always be able to protect one another.


End file.
